charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Charmdozo
Spell Checker Hi Charmdozo. I am maybe gonna be a Spell Checker in the future but right now I am busy on editing my own Magic School I called it F.O.R.C.E on Charmed Wiki and edit some more of my other pages. And your wiki Charmed Chosen-Legacy Wiki looks so awesome. Charmednut 16:25 October 21 2011 Hi Charmdozo I have left a review about one of you stories on fanfiction.net . But it said that it would take about a hour when it appaers on the website. I forgot to add this on the review. So I am telling this here instead. I have a suggestion instead of saying she said or he said maybe it would be would perhaps easier to say for example Paige : (orbs in) Hi (Henry looks surprised) Henry : Hi Honey what are you doing? I used to be a Fanfiction writer to. Charmednut 12:28 October 22 2011 Well Balabolka works for me so I can listen to the story or comments of a talk page or convert it to a audio file and have it on my mp3 player and enjoy it without reading it. But it can sometimes say some words "funny" I have a portable version on my USB Flash Drive. It is easier to have on a USB Flash Drive so you can take the software with you were ever you go. http://www.cross-plus-a.com/balabolka.htm and http://portableapps.com has made my digital life much easier. Charmednut 12:52 October 22 2011 Blog Posts Only I (or another admin) can delete people's comments on blog-posts :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Rename Hi How did you renamed (not redirect) the page about Advanced Fire Throwing? Because I want to learn doing that so I can rename some of my pages on a Charmed Fan-made Wiki. Which level does the user need to possess?Charmednut 14:16 October 25 2011 Thanks Charmednut 14:28 October 25 2011 Free Help Hi I want to ask if you should need some help on Charmed Chosen-Legacy Wiki. I have good on created Characters and List of Powers and Abilities but tell me what are the rules on your Charmed Wiki. I have created tons of powers on Charmed Fan Characters Wiki here take a look if you want List of Powers and Abilities. Some were already created but huge part of them it was from me.Charmednut 15:45 October 27 2011 But I can be very busy so I might not have time to be a Wiki Editor there because I am editing and created a lot and I have a job to go to also. How did you start on created your own Wiki? Charmednut 16:52 October 27 2011 Hi Charmdozo. I without a doubt completely understand I am exactly like that about my pages and characters to. But my case I instead created my own Non-Halliwell Characters and Non-Elders Council and my own Power of three. Instead of Witches. I mostly create Wizard-Witches another species Charmednut 14:33 October 28 2011 Yeah basically. But please be sure the read the policy, And sometimes many pages edits gets edited because when some new categories are created. But if you would like to alter another user's sandbox. Then you have to get the permission from the user. Or you will risk destroying their work and get you blocked. For more information you should then talk with Twerdette about major Editing and other things.. She is The Tribunal Wiki Editor on Charmed Fan Characters. Charmednut 14:52 October 28 2011 Reminder Well here where I live is still saturday, so I plan to keep the voting fase until tommorow. About notifing everyone, well the best I can do is post on blog reminding everyone about the deadline. The blog would be put on top of 'wiki activity'. So anyone who hasn't seen the blog will get his/hers chance to vote. In your opinion is that enough? or should I do something more. Sky89 13:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Done :D Sky89 14:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi Charmdozo I am happy to hear that you think Charmed Fan Characters Wiki looks really interesting. Have a nice day or night (Depends on the time zone) Charmednut 16:00 October 31 2011 The Seer They used the power of three spel to redirect her power, which destroyed her. Annasean51 20:57, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry about that. I thought she was vanquished by the power of three. Annasean51 21:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Chosen-Legacy Wiki I checked Charmed Chosen-Legacy Wiki a couple of times and it starts to look really good. Keep up the good job. Charmednut 15:18 November 4 2011 Seriously I know the feeling. I have just finished a page about magical pregnancies and a page about Wizard-Witches and added a nice picture to on Charmed Fan Characters. Charmednut 15:42 November 4 2011 Hello i just wanna ask when will u finish chosen 2 the firestarter I'm currently working on chapter 5, about 2/3 complete and the story will end with either 6 or 7, though chapter 7 will probably be very small if it get created. Charmdozo 14:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) When are u gonna finish chosen 2 Hi Charmdozo. I am a Manager Editor now. I get sometimes the idea on talkpages and on blogs. I was thinking if you should know if somebody was looking for a Charmed Wiki like that one I am on who wants to create their own characters and sometimes have ideas without the need to create a wiki (unless they want to) I mean serious editors (Because we are tried to make it good and successful) and who fellows the policy. Maybe you can tell them about this one.Charmednut 14:52 November 9 2011